


Snapshots of Self-Sucking

by unrealkinkster (criticalkink)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalkink/pseuds/unrealkinkster
Summary: For the kmeme prompt: I was revisiting All Work No Play, and Liam said that for a brief period while he did gymnastics, he could "reach it." Optional: Sam doubts the veracity of this claim and demands a demonstration.





	Snapshots of Self-Sucking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kmeme [here](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=567353#cmt567353).

_eight_  
  
It doesn’t mean anything to Liam yet that, when he does a forward roll, he can get his head right down so it’s almost between his legs. Not apart from being able to tuck into a super tight ball and roll around the floor til he gets dizzy and flops onto his side.  
  
His mom does say to him one day, “Honey, don’t tuck your head down that far.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because you might land on your neck when you somersault and damage it.”  
  
“Okay,” Liam says, doing a straddle split, pressing his chest to the floor, convinced he’s invincible.  
  
  
_eighteen_  
  
Once puberty makes it relevant, Liam realizes why his mom didn’t want him putting his face between his legs, which just means he starts locking the door when he does it.  
  
He also realizes, with time, that it’s easier to accomplish the new end goal—which is not one that his gym coaches ever taught—if he lies on his back and lets gravity help do the work. Wrapping his arms around his thighs, he can pull down and get his mouth around the first couple inches of his cock.  
  
It doubtless looks ridiculous, but it feels pretty fucking good.  
  
  
_twenty-eight_  
  
Liam’s not remotely convinced he’s invincible any more, and he’s aware that he’s not as flexible as he once was, but he is  _just_  drunk enough to try it one more time. He had a yoga class earlier in the day, and a couple of Scotches with dinner, and so here he is bent into a pose that’s gonna kill his back.  
  
His cock’s more familiar with getting sucked, now, and he’s a little more familiar with sucking cock. He’s definitely capable of slipping a finger into his ass and finding the sweet spot there, and swallowing when he’s done.  
  
  
_thirty-eight_  
  
“So,” Sam says. There is Scotch involved again. “Could you really reach it?”  
  
Liam doesn’t have to ask him what he means. “Yes.”  
  
“Did you—”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sam nods, not laughing, not rolling his eyes, just  _yes, naturally you sucked yourself off, just as any teenage boy who found himself with the ability to do so would_. “Have you tried lately?”  
  
“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? I’d pull something.”  
  
“Isn’t that the idea?”  
  
“ _Sammy_.”  
  
“Will you show me?”  
  
Liam shakes his head, but leads the way to the bedroom anyway.  
  
Turns out he can’t reach—but Sam helps him out.


End file.
